Vexing
by luvtoushirou14
Summary: Naruto is very confusing, even to Shikamaru. ShikaNaru yaoi oneshot


A/N: KYA!!!! Random ShikaNaru goodness!! I swear I'm addicted to this pairing now. Expect plenty of fanfictions for them now.

Well….enjoyz

* * *

Shikamaru sighed hopelessly as he stared up at the white puffs of air floating in the sky. usually, watching the clouds always relaxed him but today it only troubled him and that was because of a certain blond kyuubi that was there with him. Naruto was the source of all his problems right now, with his cute little face and naïve yet innocent nature of his.

The kitsune was happy and always full of energy, the total opposite of him, And yet the lazy-nin felt a strong attraction to his young friend, and it was what vexed him now. For one he couldn't tell the blond about his feelings until he was completely sure of them, and to make things worse the idiot had to insist on hanging out with him when he was trying to avoid him.

He had to force himself to look at the clouds instead of Naruto. How troublesome.

"Shikamaru, don't ya wanna go do something else?"

Said nin blinked. "This is what I had decided to do so you just have to deal with it. _YOU _wanted to hang with _ME_."

Naruto pouted, sitting up next to his lazy friend. "And I wanted to hang out with you because we barely do."

The boy's solemn expression suddenly brightened as a brilliant idea hit him. Shikamaru could feel his eye twitch just looking at his blond companion and the smirk slowly growing on his face.

"Since we have time together, why don't you teach me how to play shogi?" Naruto grinned brightly, not knowing how much that simple action affected his friend. Shikamaru smiled back at him, nodding as he slowly stood.

"Might as well, since a game of shogi could be fun."

Naruto chuckled and Shikamaru just sighed. That energy was real troublesome. He was tired already just from being around that. So Shikamaru decided to go by his house and pick up his own Shogi board. They both decided to play their game over at Naruto's house, since Shikamaru didn't want to deal with his mother and playing in the outside world had too many distractions especially for Naruto.

Once they cleaned out a spot in Naruto's room and the board was set up the lazy Nin began teaching his friends the basic rules of shogi, starting with the different pieces and how they move. Naruto pretty much understand everything for the most part, but it during their first practice game.

"Aw, Come on Shikamaru! This is my first game! Go easy on me."

"Only way you can learn Naruto."

Naruto pouted and stuck out his tongue. Shogi wasn't easy, and Shikamaru wasn't helpful either. Naruto was getting murdered in the game, and his original cheerful attitude was gone. Shikamaru however was chuckling in his oh so subtle way. Naruto's mad face was sooo adorable, and it was even more so when it was coupled with the small squeak Naruto made that he thinks no one notices.

_Oh god_. Shikamaru thought as he soon found himself staring again. What was it about that blonde idiot that was so appealing? He was so…so…so cute, especially those bright blue eyes that always seemed to hypnotize him whenever he gazed into them. Right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss those pouting lips but…

"Well, are you gonna make a move or what?" Naruto whined and reluctantly moved a piece. "See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Just make your move smartass. You already won I can tell."

Shikamaru grinned, glancing down at the board that he dominated and then at Naruto, who was fidgeting in his seat; the kitsune was getting bored again.

Shikamaru could see over five possible ways to end in his next move but he didn't want to do that. It wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching a flustered Naruto whine and pout over what his next move might be, not nearly as fun as confusing the young blond and easily winning over him. And it definitely wasn't nearly as fun as leaning over the board, grabbing the kyuubi by the shoulders, and planting a surprising kiss on his lips.

That was the best thing yet, and what made it better was the way Naruto's face lit up bright red after a shocked gasp and what sounded like a muffled moan when Shikamaru's tongue invaded his mouth. Naruto could feel himself giving in to the wet, hot muscle reaching and probing the inside of his mouth. He moved his own tongue to meet with the invading one, moaning when Shikamaru asserted his dominance over him.

Naruto whimpered a bit as Shikamaru pulled away, and blushed even more as the lazy Nin licked his lips.

"…Naruto"

Shikamaru looked down at the shogi pieces that were now scattered all over the floor. Naruto blinked confusingly as he glanced at the only piece left on the board; his.

"Look at that. I guess you won."

Shikamaru half-smiled and Naruto blinked once again, his face still flushed. "…n-not really..."

Shikamaru gently grabbed Naruto's chin and pulled him closer. Their lips barely touched and yet the fox-nin could feel his heart rate rise considerably.

"Ya wanna play another game, Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered. Naruto nodded slowly, still dazed by the fact that the Nara was so close to him.

Shikamaru kissed him one more time before pulling back to start picking up the pieces. At times Naruto vexed and confused him _A LOT_, but sometimes he was just too easy.


End file.
